Return (KOAK)
Plot Previously, on Knight of All Knights, George, Clifton, and James are soldiers in the Roman Army now. It’s been 5 Years since the battle at Camp Bellator ROMAE, and things have changed. The Empire is starting to break apart, and James knows that. He also knows that the emperor is his uncle, and he is secretly engaged to Erica. Erica revealed to James that she is pregnant and they choose names. As they fight, James told George about Erica, and George is fine. Meanwhile, a mysterious assassin killed a general, and then headed to La Empira, where General Will lives. James told George about Erica and the baby. George had a nightmare that foretold future events. James married Erica however the Man in the Shadows attacked and killed Erica. Now, James has been traumatized and George swore Revenge. The group finds out about Emperor Patrick, and James warns Patrick about the Man in the Shadows. They head to James and George’s house… only to find her dead. They traveled to the Accona Desert, where they found Richard’s Tomb and learned that the Man in the Shadows … is Echtor. James was injured, and now it’s up to the three to save Rome from Echtor’s revenge. Part 1: Another World and Time “ AT LAST…. THE HUMANS WILL DESTROY MY ENEMY!” Somewhere, beyond the known world that George, James, and Clifton knew, a mysterious and evil creature stood in front of a strange crystal ball, watching three humans confront a squid. It was another time, millennia after George was Born. A servant entered the room, and said, “ Sir… there are… things interfering with Space-Time. “ “ So? Leave me… I must watch my friend die. “ “ But Sir… your enemy is causing them. “ The evil creature turned, and said, “ What?” “ Part of his mind is fighting the humans…. But most of it is using his energy to change time itself… especially in… what the humans call the Roman Empire. “ “ Why?” “ It’s a man he brought back to life…. Echtor. I think you know who wants to give Echtor more power to kill George…. So that he doesn’t have anyone stand in his way during the invasion. “ The Dark creature looked at his servant, and said, “ BE GONE!” The Servant left, and the creature changed the crystal ball’s view, to back to Roman Times. “ George…. May fate be kind. For if he does get more power… and you fail… then all my plans will be ruined. “ Part 2: Confused Clifton and Evil Echtor It had been 1 day after the battle at Accona Desert. I had been with George and James when it had happened. Trust me, the events that had recently occurred was very surprising. First off, let me just say…. I’m very confused about the burning arms things. I’ve seen George and James have it, but no one else in my life. You know what else I noticed…. When ever something strange happened, like a giant …. Demon dog monster showed, or 5 men had the same, evil voice, their arms always burned. Or, when the Man in the Shadows turned out to be the same guy who worked with General Will and Richard the III all the years ago. The Man in the Shadows is another case. In Will’s story, 5 years ago, he told us about the day he , killed Echtor. Yet, Echtor is alive right now. That’s another confusing thing. Apparently, he says he came back from the dead. I’m not sure…. But for some reason…. I have a feeling he’s lying. And connected to both these things is this…. Mysterious …. Monster that keeps coming back. Apparently, its not the same one that caused the death of my brother Tomas, but rather a more powerful one. This one can possess people, take control of their minds, manipulate their will, cause pain to others, bring people back from the dead, and possibly other things I have yet to see. Now, we had traveled from the Accona Desert to Florence, where we did learn that Echtor had ended, killed the Emperor. We stayed in a Tavern outside of Florence. Well… James and George did. I had other plans. I got up, and grabbed my black hood. I left the room, and exited the Tavern. I started running thru the door alleys and roads. As I was running, I bumped into a woman. “ WATCH IT… I HAVE CHILDREN TO FEED! “ I entered Florence and went up to the riverside, where I stopped in front of a house. “ Its been so very long. “ I said to myself. I entered thru the door, and found everything the same way it was…. Before we went to Rome. (flashback begins ) “ Clifton, Tomas, be careful now. We don’t want to mess up the dining room before mommy gets back home. “ Leonus says. “ Tomas, give me my toy sword. “ “ Sword…. “ Tomas, at a young age, says. “ Its been 5 years since I’ve married her…. I want to make this night special. “ Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. “ You boys be quiet. “ Leonus told us. He went to the door, and opened it. “ Hello…” There, was a solider. “ Sir… we regret to inform you that while your wife was traveling, she was caught up in a battle between us and some invaders. We are sorry for your lost. “ Our father took a few steps back, and then started crying. “ Why Tonight…. Why Tonight?” (Flashback ends) “ And then we moved to Rome… where he died. “ I said to myself. I walked over to the Dining Room, where suddenly a candle was lit. “ Hello Clifton.” I recognized the voice and saw it was Echtor. “ What do you want?” “ I am to give a message to George – or should I refer to him as…. The leader. “ “ He’s not the leader of the group. Say what you want Man in the Shadows, then get out of my house. “ Echtor grinned, and replied, “ Oh Clifton, you miss understand. I don’t want to say… anything. “ Suddenly, Echtor lunged at me, and everything went dark. 5 hours later…. I woke up, and found that I had survived. “ Are you alright Clifton?” James asked me. “ Um… yeah… WHAT HAPPENED?” “ Some reason…. You went to this house. I followed you, and then saw you being attacked by Echtor. I managed to save you, but not the house. It burned down . “ “ Oh….” “ Why’d you go there?” James asked. “ Because…. It used to be the place where my family lived. “ “ Oh.” Soon, George, James, and I left Florence, as I left the earliest memories of my life. Part 3: In Memory of Tomas Soon, we got near Rome, and hitchhiked a wagon, believing that we would suddenly arrive in Rome. Turns out, that wasn’t going to happen. “ WHAT? WE’RE MILES AWAY FROM ROME?” George yelled. “ Apparently…. Because if…. “ James started. Suddenly, James froze. He looked at a map of the Empire, and then said…. “ Guys…. Look behind you. “ We turned around, and recognized what was behind us. “ Soul Mountain. “ We looked at the mountain and I said, “ That means…. Camp Bellator ROMAE is nearby. “ Everyone grew uncomfortable at that topic, and George said, “ Let’s…. “ “ Guys…. I know this is … bad…. But… “ “ Clifton…. Do you want to visit Tomas?” Everyone was quiet, and I said, “ Yes. “ '2 Hours later….. ' We arrived at Camp Bellator ROMAE. It still looked the same way…. Like it did 5 years ago. We walked into the camp, passing by the crumbling arch. We looked around, and saw swords and dead bodies. I looked at one person’s skeleton. On the Skelton, the person was wearing a band that said the name of that person. “ Cyrus…. “ I said. George turned his head and said, “ What?” He walked over, and looked at his old rival. “ Cyrus… he always was a nuisance. But he didn’t deserve to die. Not like this anyway. “ I looked at the barrack I slept in. It was in pieces, just like every other home I’ve ever lived in. “ I remember this place…. All the times we fought here, learned…. “ James remembered. Then, I stopped looking at everything, but one thing. A gravestone. “ Tomas. “ Everyone came other to where I stood, and stood before the gravestone of Tomas, my brother. “ It’s been…. Difficult without you. “ George looked at Tomas’s tomb, and said, “ I miss you friend. “ “ You helped me be friends with George again Tomas. I’ll never be able to thank you enough. “ James replied. I looked around and saw some flowers. I grabbed them and put them in front of the gravestone. “ Farewell… Brother. “ ---- Meanwhile, near the Seven Hills of Rome, Echtor stood between two pillars of stone. “ CREATURE OF THE SHADOWS, REVEAL YOURSELF!” A storm was brewing above him, as the swords started to swirl. “ I SAID REVEAL YOURSELVES…. I HAVE A DEAL TO PROPOSE! “ Suddenly, thunder struck the area. The land started to shake, and three red lightning bolts came down from the sky to the earth. “ He’s here.” Suddenly, the wind picked up, and trees came from the ground, flying across Rome. More lighting hit the ground, and suddenly, an evil laugh was heard. “ HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH….” Then, in the clouds, were the clouds swirled, two huge, red eyes appeared in the sky, and Echtor smiled. “ Yes…..” the creature asked. TO BE CONTINUTED Characters Main Characters *Clifton (story teller) *George *James *Emperor Patrick ( mentioned ) *Cyrus (deceased) *Leonus (flashback) *Clifton and James's Mother (mentioned) *Tomas (deceased) Villians *Echtor *Monster's Voice *Dark Creature in the future Ads Now.... I'm just going to adverstie for this series CAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO ADVERTISE THIER OWN :/ COMING SOON… ( Views George and friends on horses ) THE JOURNEY TO ROME WILL CONTUINE ( View Echtor talking to a bunch of clouds with red eyes ) DEALS WILL BE MADE ( Lighting hits George and friends, along with Echtor ) DARKNESS WILL RISE AND THERE WILL BE AN ENDING SO SHOCKING… IT CHANGES EVERYTHING KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS Trivia *This is the first episode where the story is told in the POV of Clifton *Another part of George's Nightmare from Life *This is the third time Camp Bellator ROMAE has been seen in Season 2, the first in Quest (KOAK) and the second in Richard (KOAK). *Part 1 takes place during the KOTS Series Finale *The Dark Creature is the main villian in Knights :D!!!!! Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Episodes Category:User:Sci100 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure